Crashed The Wedding
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Troy Bolton has a plan. That plan is to crash his ex girlfriend's wedding. Will he go though the plan. Especially when he hasn't seen or heard from her in 3 years and dosen't know how she feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Crashed The Wedding**

**Check my profile for updates**

A very short story. Short chapters probably only 3 or 4 chapters.

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella Montez. Gabriella Montez. His childhood sweetheart, his high school sweetheart, his college sweetheart until half way though and they had that stupid fight.

Now he was finding via text from his mum she was getting married to someone else.

It was in 2 weeks. But he wasn't bothered. He was so over her. So why was he a booking ticket to go back to Albuquerque as soon as he heard? With only her on his mind.

He didn't even know if she liked him let alone thought of him. Saying he was over her was on understatement. He thought about her everyday, nearly all day. But it wasn't over until rings were on fingers and she was Mrs Gabriella Van Herten.

Troy was going to fight for her until the words I do left her lips.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Crashed The Wedding**

**Check my profile for updates**

A very short story. Short chapters probably only 3 or 4 chapters.

**Chapter 2**

**It was the week before her wedding and Gabriella Montez was freaking out. In one week she was going to become Mrs Van Herten.**

**However that morning she was surprisingly calm as she sat at her mother's kitchen table with her check list.**

"**Bridesmaid dresses check, cake check caterers check, music check, wedding dress check, tux check, flowers MUM WE DON'T HAVE FLOWERS," shouts the now hysterical Gabriella**

"**Calm down dear were going to do that today," laughs Mrs Montez**

"**I am getting married in 5 days and you're laughing because we don't have my flowers," shouts Gabriella**

"**We're going to the florists now remember," says her mum kindly**

**Gabriella nods her panic over as she goes and gets her shoes on. "Sorry mum I just want everything to be perfect," she apologizes**

"**Of course you do it's your wedding day," says her mum**

**Gabriella's mum headed to the toilet "I'll just be a minute," she calls over her shoulder**

**Gabriella sighs and looks back at her lists scanning it with a forlorn expression. The list no the wedding was almost perfect but there was something missing but she couldn't put her finger on it.**

**As her mother returned from the bathroom, Gabriella's thoughts turned back to the flowers she was going to get.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crashed The Wedding**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Co written with ****XxSpecialK16xX**

**Chapter 3**

Two alarm clocks blared simultaneously across Albuquerque. The owners both groan and silence the offending items. Both sharing the same thought today's the day.

Gabriella slid out of bed and ambled over to the window. She drew the curtains and rested her elbows on the window ledge, gazing out on her parent's garden. "This is it Gabriella. This is everything you ever dreamed of." She drops her head into her hands sadly. "So why does it feel like something is missing?"

Across town Troy was still lay in bed. "She's getting married today," he muttered as he dozed back off.

Across town with the bride to be.

"Oi Gabby, drink up we've got to go now!" urged a very-stressed looking young woman who had just entered the kitchen.

"Honestly Taylor, you sound more stressed than I am" laughed Gabriella, still cupping her teacup at the table.

"Of course I do," started Taylor, a mock horrified expression on her face, "you aren't allowed to stress out today, so as the Maid of Honour it is my responsibility to get this rabble in to order."

At the sound of a loud thud from upstairs Taylor dashed back out the kitchen whilst screeching at the top of her lungs "SHARPAY EVANS! If that is another pair of shoes I will personally disembowel you as soon as this wedding is over!"

Gabriella reached over and hugged her mum before getting up and placing her cup in the sink before following Taylor at a more sedate pace.

A sudden thought suddenly sprigs into Troy's mind as he sleepy rubs the shampoo though his hair. "She's getting married today," With a sudden notion in his head Troy is hurrying to get ready so he can go and speak now.

Slowly, slowly to avoid tearing her dress Gabriella sat down and lifted her stocking clad feet to allow her mum to slip on and fasten her white heels. Unbidden, the memories of Troy struggling in a similar position sprang to mind, triggering a giggle.

"What's funny darling?" asked her mum, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, nothing mum. Just thinking that we may have done this the wrong way round." Her mum and Taylor agree laughing and Gabriella tunes out their conversation, all the while wondering at the increasing feeling of uneasiness in her chest…

Streets away from a giggling Gabriella Troy was cursing his broken down fita as smoke came pouring out the hood. Troy groaned and put his head in his hands as he sat at the side of the road.

"Hey Gabby?"

"Mmm Sharpay?" Gabby raised her head.

"Mind if we put the radio on while we wait?"

"No, course not" she smiled warmly "just like old times"

Time passes until a knock on the door jolted Gabriella out of her reverie. 'Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door'

Her dad entered and began hugging everyone in sight.

'Your time is running out And they said, "speak now"'

Gabriella's dad placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ready love?" he asks

Gabriella nods and as she leaves the room hears I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace"

Having taking her journey down the aisle Gabriella finds herself at the altar staring at the man she is about to marry. But even now she finds herself still wondering what is missing.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

The doors burst open and the entire church fell silent as they looked at the dripping wet man in the doorway.

Gabriella gasped this is what had been missing from her perfect wedding the perfect guy. Troy.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
